This Dreadful Emptiness
by xCedric Diggory
Summary: SONGFIC   ONESHOT   CCxCD  This was written on the song Can't help falling in love, as covered by Ingrid Michaelson . He can't help falling in love with her.


_Wise men say only fools rush in  
>Oh, but I can´t help falling in love with you<em>

_Shall I stay?  
>Would it be a sin If I can't help falling in love with you?<em>

He was awfully empty when she wasn't around.  
>It wasn't that he couldn't stand the silence, or the way the room seemed big and cold without her presence. It weren't her clothes she left behind in the closet and he brushed through once in a while. It wasn't<br>her little note with the promise she made. It weren't her letters, or the things remembering him of times when she had actually been her. It wasn't her smell in his sheets and blankets. It wasn't even that he  
>missed her touch or her words or her smile. He just couldn't stand the idea she wasn't there in general.<br>He could even take the emptiness, really. It wasn't as if he was weak. He didn't sign up for the triwizard tournament as a weak person. He possessed a certain strength in a way that no one might understand.  
>Unfortunately and at the same time much till his happiness, he possessed it through her.<p>

******************

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
>Darling so it goes<em>

_Some things are meant to be  
>So take my hand, and take my whole life too<br>'Cause I can't help falling in love with you._

So he had murmured something to his roommates, closed the thick heavy curtains around his bed and drew up his knees against his chest awaiting.  
>Waiting for her.<br>He hadn't sunk back in grieve or desperation. He simply filled his mind with the memories. Pleasant memories, tender memories. He wasn't much of an emotional man besides her - he partly blamed her for his  
>weak forecome as he missed her. It was simply her delicate presence that completed him these days, no one could have foreseen that.<br>Somewhere between three and four O'clock that night, he realizes she became his world.

******************  
><em>Like a river flows so surely to the sea<br>Oh my darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be  
>So won't you please just take my hand<br>And take my whole life too. _

He wouldn't mind if she'd kill or hurt him - for she could merely do that with a grimace or a few simple words. It was like she possessed him without even having to conquer. He had fallen for her like a gift.  
>She had been afraid bared resemblance to a Troyan horse - but soon it had come to her his attraction to her was genuine - and mutual.<br>They had twirled around like they were dancing, they had kissed like there was no tomorrow and they had become friends.  
>He had noticed the moon rising for the second time since she'd left. There was a dreading silence in his heart that overruled the snoring sounds of his roommates. He bent over to the side to pick up a<br>sketchbook, skipping through the pages he loved. Skipping through drawings that make him proud due to their resemblance to her.  
>Resemblance, but it would never be enough. It would never be real. It would never be her. Even if his drawings would be like photographs so realistic. They would never be able to give him her scent, her kiss<br>or her appearance.  
>And so, in this dreading darkness he sat - and so, in this dreaming emptyness he loved.<p>

******************

_'Cause I can't help falling in love, in love with you  
>'Cause I can't help falling in love, falling in love,<br>I keep falling in love  
>With you. <em>

Her return was merely announced by the cracking of door, as her feather light being didn't make a sound while tip-toeing towards him over the floor. Her delicate fingers gripped around the heavy yellow  
>curtains as she pulled them back just enough to slip inside his sanctuary. She locked her gaze with his as he held up his empty hand. She took it, filled her with her skin and whole being. A smile formed her lips<br>to curve as a new moon and she pressed her nose on his.  
>"Tell me what you're thinking." She mumbled as her fingers stroked his cheek so gently that it seemed he was made of porcelain, instead of her.<br>His voice was hoarse but he managed a smile as the emptiness was driven from his chest with her simple touch.  
>"I missed you, Cho."<p>


End file.
